Too Troublesome
by Tzedek
Summary: A Halloween story. With Hannah-chan. Related to the series 'So troublesome' But it's independent of it. You can get what's going on without reading the series. It's a story that doesn't affect the series either. I like doing things like that. :D


**Here's a Halloween story- I hope you like it. I don't think it's something special, but it's part of the series 'So Troublesome'. **

**To be honest I like writing these one shots along with the main story line, it's like it's just a story with the same characters and not necessarily during the same time-it's not parallel.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy- not one of my better ones, but I hope you like it!**

**I do not own -Man!**

**

* * *

****Too troublesome**

"Hannah, do you have any idea how to make wings?" I jerked awake at the sound of Lenalee's voice.

"Wha- what time is it?" I asked in a husky voice, waking up slowly.

"Three in the afternoon." Came the reply from the girl standing in front of my mirror. "Do you know how to make wings?" She turned to me.

I sat up in bed, covers over my lower half, and I looked at the girl standing there. She was wearing a beautiful lavender dress that complimented her eyes. The dress fell off both shoulders, leaving them bare. It had a nice cleavage line too. It was, of course, a mini dress. She hadn't put her shoes on or done her hair. It fell across her shoulders like silk. I always wanted hair like that. I had got mine cut again, nice and short. A peter-pan haircut. Plain and simple is what I tended to look like.

"Why?" I asked her. She was holding lavender netting in her hands.

"It's Halloween- there's a party. Remember?"

"No." I groaned. I had totally forgotten. Again.

"Don't worry. Lavi and I chose your outfit for you. He'll bring it over once he's ready. In the meantime, help me!"

"Take to coat hangers from my closet." I said. She obliged and brought them over. I activated my innocence, then took one. I bent it into shape, then took the second one hooked it into the first and bent it into shape.

"But that's just one wing." Lenalee observed.

"Oh."

"I'll get you two more." She brought me two more and I did the same with them. "Can you help sew the cloth on too?" I nodded, taking a wing, a needle, string and some cloth. We worked silently. "Hannah is everything okay? You're really quiet."

"I just wish I could remember dates."

"And?"

"And I wish I had hair like yours, but I'm too lazy to take care of it."

"Well," she seemed not to know what to say. Then again what do you say to that? We finished the wings. "Will you do my hair?" I smiled at her.

"Sure, lollypop." She ran to the chair in my room. I saw the bag on the desk. "When did that get here?" I asked.

"I brought it when I first came in." She said.

"Oh." Man, do I feel oblivious. I combed her hair and started pinning it up. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called.

"Hey! Here's your costume. You girls better hurry up it's 17:30 already." Lavi said.

"Okay." I replied calmly.

"You look great Lenalee." Lavi said walking forward and looking at Lenalee. He still wasn't wearing his costume. I finished Lenalee's hair, pleased with my work. It was like there was a rose in the center of the back of her head and what looked like vines around it. Then the rest of the hair fell at the back of her neck. Like a waterfall of black water. "Really beautiful. Like a fairy." Came Lavi's comment.

"Thanks Lavi, would you do my make up too Hannah?"

"Sure."

"It's a great hair style. Why don't you grow your hair out and do things like this in it Hannah?" Lavi asked.

"Because I'm lazy."

"You and your troublesome issues." He sighed shaking his head. "You're the troublesome one." He was met with silence.

I had decided on how to do the make up. The colors were lavender, dark purple and a bit of a light blue glitter with black. I started with the black mascara and a line over the eye. Lavi in the meantime went over to examine the wings.

"Where'd you get them Lenalee?"

"Hannah made them."

"Ah. Well, I'll see you girls latter tonight!" He said leaving the room. I finished applying the eye liner, over the top of the eye, not the bottom, it didn't seem right to put it on the bottom. I then applied the dark purple, from the inside out- not over the entire eye, a little. After that I applied the light purple and then the glitter light blue, in a very small dosage.

"Done."

Lenalee put on her shoes and wings and then looked in the mirror.

"Oh My God! It's so beautiful! Thank you!" She hugged me. "Now you!"

"Right, can I skip this year?"

"No! We bought the perfect costume!"

"What? An angel again, maybe a devil? Please don't tell me it's a princess- I'm not wearing a dress."

"No!" Lenalee laughed "Though that was one of our ideas. But we found a costume for you, Lavi and Kanda…"

"What?" I asked afraid. She had a smile on her face that resembled Komui's mad smile. It was scary. She was Scary Fairy now.

"The three musketeers!" She clapped her hands.

"The three musketeers?" I repeated in disbelief. "Why me? I'm not a guy. What about Allen?"

"He was dressing up as a clown and Lavi wanted to dress up with you and Kanda."

"We're nothing like the three musketeers!" I said "Kanda hates Lavi, Lavi annoys Kanda and I prefer not to be in the room with both of them there."

"Well, not tonight." Lenalee said pulling my costume out of the bag. "You're wearing it. Unless you want to be an angel again?"

I took the costume and went into the bathroom. I put the clothes of, went out and looked at myself in the mirror. It actually looked good on me. To my surprise it accentuated my curves. But it was supposed to be a guys costume, so how…

"Did you buy this one specially made for me?" Lenalee smiled.

"I wanted to make sure people knew that you were a girl." I laughed.

"Thanks lollypop. Now where are my boots, my sword and hat? I do get a hat right? There's no point in being a musketeer if I don't get a hat."

"Right there." Lenalee pointed to the end of the bed. I put on my boots, attached the sword, which was a real one. Probably borrowed it from one of the guards. Put the hat on my head. I liked it.

"So, shall we join the other trick-or-treaters, fairy lady?"

"Why not?" She smiled and we both laughed.

It was fun. A chance to goof of and be silly- why not take it? It was something we all needed. On the was down we ran into Allen.

"Wow, Lenalee, You look beautiful!" He exclaimed. "And Hannah, the costume suits you. You'd make a good musketeer."

"Too troublesome." Allen laughed and we continued down the hallways to the direction of the food court. Allen looked great. He had painted his face white, leaving the red curse mark- but it fit. He hat a top hat on his head and from the hair that you could see there were blotches of different color in different places. He wore brown checker-board pants and an orange shirt with a green vest and what looked like a quilt jacket with different colors and designs on it. He was also wearing shoes that were two sizes too big for him. We arrived at the dining hall to a feast of colors, faces, costumes and food. Immediately, Allen and I got to the food and got ourselves plates loaded with the good cooking of Jerry.

"Ah! Here's our comrade!" I heard Lavi say and he draped an arm over my shoulders.

"Get off I'm eating." I growled and turned to look at him and Kanda.

We were all wearing the same leather pants and white shirts and swords at our sides. Okay, Kanda had his sword, you know, Mugen. The difference was in the color of hats and boots. Lavi had green hats and boots- they looked great making his hair redder and I said so, he said his thanks and left for Krory. I had blue boots and a blue hat. Also making my hair really copper and my eyes even bluer than hey were. Kanda had his hair down and was wearing red boots and a red hat.

"You look good in red, nice contrast to your hair." I commented and continued eating.

"Hn." Came the reply. I started looking around trying to find Reever. Putting my plate down.

"You know what Reever dressed up as?" I asked Kanda.

"No." Man, he's no help. Lavi probably made him come down, so that would be the reason he's in a bad mood. Then again he's always in a bad mood.

"You know you don't have to stay here." I said "Lavi's busy with Allen and Krory. He won't notice."

"Why would I care about that baka usagi?"

"He made you come no?"

"Che. Like he could."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. Guys… no, more like Kanda…

"Are you mocking me?" No… why does this happen? I don't want to fight. Actually, I've been a bit restless, maybe I should- what the hell. I'm gonna get in trouble!

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" I said turning to face him. He drew his sword menacingly. I drew mine.

"You don't even know how to use that." He stated.

"Yes I do." I replied, he raised an eyebrow.

"Then show me." He said amused. I threw the sword and him while I followed it to punch him. He managed to stop the sword from hitting him but not my fist. I didn't hit him hard, just lightly on the jaw in an indication that I one this fight. I smiled.

"Thanks. I needed a little fight."

"Che." But I could see by the smirk that he had wanted one too. It had been a long time since we trained together.

"Hannah, this is your sword right?" Reever appeared out of nowhere holding my sword.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." I mumbled taking the sword fighting a blush. He had dressed up as Apollo the Greek God. He was… okay, not like Kanda with a well defined chest and slick muscles, what was I even thinking? He was still cute and it's not like he looked bad. Not bad at all.

"Reever!" Everyone heard Komui's scream for the scientist.

"You look great Reever." I said.

"Thanks you too, enjoy your evening." He turned and yelled back at Komui "What?!"

Now I blushed.

"Che. Pathetic."

"I don't want to hear pathetic coming form a guy who got punched by a girl." I snapped at him. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes."

"You know what the weirdest thing is?"

Silence. I took it as my cue to continue.

"When I saw him, his chest, the first thought was that he wasn't like you. Isn't that weird. I thought of you before I looked at him more closely. Weird right?"

Kanda said nothing.

"So why did you come down here? I mean if Lavi didn't really make you come."

"He said that you did most of the work n Lenalee, I wanted to see what you could make. It surprised me that you could make anything. I thought you only destroyed." He was smirking again. "She looks very beautiful, well done." He said the last part so quietly I had to lean in a bit. "Pathetic baka." He continued louder. I smiled and nudged him.

"Thanks Kanda. Happy Halloween."

"Che."

That's what I liked about Kanda.

He wasn't too troublesome.


End file.
